Chaotic Revelations
by SAMPSON12187
Summary: Ranma is a reborned incubus. See him live threw his life with a little more of a demonic side. RanmaDarkstalkers Xover.
1. Chapter 1

Chaotic Revelations  
Prologue- The Dark Inheritance

Disclaimer- I don't own Ranma ½ , Darkstalkers, or Guilty Gear.

* * *

"Speaking"  
'Thinking'

And I want to say thanks to all of the people at the AnimeAddiction form for there help with ideas and how to make this a better story all around.

* * *

Start Chapter

* * *

The sun was just starting to set, and on a tall building in the outskirts of a town sat what appeared to be a young man wearing a black long sleeve shirt that clung to his body and black baggy pants, his black hair was tied in a loose ponytail that went down to the swell of his back, and he had what appeared to be purple eyes that seemed to glow and if you looked close enough you would see that the pupils were slanted much like a lizards.

"Huh" the figure sighed to himself as he sat on the rooftop a look of deep thought on his face.

"Is this really my destiny to be nothing but a servant to an ungrateful, idiotic lord" the figure said as he brought his hands up to his face cradling his chin as he looked out over the sky and let a long breathe that he didn't even realize he was holding.

When he heard a soft cry coming from around the corner. Interested in what the noise was coming from he stood to his full height which seemed to be just under 6'3 and then grew black bat like wings on his back, opened them and took flight going silently through the air and landing on the building across from where he heard the noise coming from.

What the demon saw surprised him greatly for kneeling in front of what seemed to be a small shrine of some kind, was a women who seemed to be in her twenties, she had long flowing red hair and seemed to be crying for some reason.

"Hmm...Not bad, if I was on duty she would be an easy target" the demon said to himself before seemingly dismissing her and turning around getting ready to take flight and leave the place, but right as he was about to leave he heard the women mutter something about a child.

To this he turned back to her and muttered to himself "Child?" He then started to shake his and seemed to be disappointed in her and said "So young and she wants a child, I'll never understand this mor..." The demon stopped in mid-sentence getting struck by an idea and then a sly smirk spread across his face.

"It's your lucky day lady, cause I've just thought of an idea to solve both of are problems" he said while chuckling and then flapped his wings once and took off into the air.

* * *

It is now much later in the evening and everyone was asleep. In the Saotome house in one room a couple seemed to be asleep, when a dull light just appeared in the middle of the room and in then started to expand before giving off a popping noise and filling the room in smoke, and coughing sounds soon erupted through the room.

"I still think you need some work with that spell" the demon from before said while waving his hand in front of his face to get rid of the smoke.

"Forgive me Lord Julian" said a much younger boy next to him.

"Ah forget about it" said the demon now known as Julian dismissing his apology.

Now that all the smoked cleared you could see both figures clearly now.

One being Julian who looked exactly like he did before. While the other person next to him seemed to be nothing but a twelve year old boy with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a tan colored robe that was way to big for him and seemed to hang off of his body, and he was holding a weird looking stick with runes carved into it.

"Now then" Julian said while clapping his hands "Let's get started" and with that Julian walked to the side of the bed, followed closely by the boy, seeing them still asleep he muttered to him "Wow, they must sleep like logs."

"Are you sure this is wise my Lord" the boy said "You are breaking a number of laws by doing this."

At that Julian sighed to himself and said "Look Talon, I'm doing this no matter how many demons will be after me, if I have to serve one more day under that idiot I'm forced to call lord, I'll go crazy."

"If you sure about this then my Lord" the now known Talon said.

"Yes, I'm sure now hand me the ceremonial blade" Julian said while holding his hand out to Talon.

"Right" Talon said nodding his head and reaching into his overly large robe's sleeve, seeming to search around for it before pulling out a curved knife with symbols all over its surface.

"Now remember Talon only interfere in my new life if my demon power should awake, I want to at least try to live this life like a normal mortal, besides if other demons see you watching over a small child they might figure out what I did" Julian said to the boy.

"Yes of course my Lord" Talon said with his head bowed.

"Well then let's get started" Julian said while bringing the knife up to his hand and cutting his palm to where it caused bloodshed he then placed the bloody hand on the woman's stomach and started to chant, causing a glow to surround him, and the glow continued to grow until it surrounded the whole room, and then quickly dissipated. Showing the only thing left of Julian was the knife laying on the ground.

Bending over and picking the knife up, Talon wiped the blood off of it before placing back into his sleeve. He then whispered to him "We will meet again my Lord" before disappearing from the room the same way he entered it.

The next morning the young woman known as Nodoka Saotome would find herself pregnant, and then in another nine months she would bring a boy she would name Ranma into this world.

* * *

Even at such a small age it was easy to tell that Ranma was far more advanced then others his age. He even accomplished things that other kids didn't do till years later.

While Nodoka seemed very proud of her son, Genma was thinking very different things, usually they were centered around his early retirement and using Ranma to get this.

Not to mention his son was getting smarter and smarter everyday, and it would have to be now if he wanted to make an impression on Ranma and leave him dependent on his good, honorable father.

'Maybe that training trip is exactly the thing I need' Genma thought to himself.

So when Genma, confronted his wife with the idea he was quite surprised when she agreed to it, on the condition that he would make Ranma into a man amongst men or they would commit seppuku.

Genma eagerly agreed and the day after they were on their way, not to be seen by Nodoka in along time.

* * *

The first note worthy stop on their trip was a small okonomiyaki cart stand. Now the actual stand was not important, but what was important was the owner of the stand had a daughter around Ranma's age, and she seemed to have just a little crush on the boy...Okay maybe a little more then little.

"WHERE IS HE" screamed a small girl with long brown hair known as Ukyo Kounji as she was holding Genma's gi and keeping him down at her level so she could look him in the eyes.

Genma at this was waving his arms around fanatically and sputtered out "I don't know" over and over again.

"Ukyo can you please stop shaking my father" said a voice from directly behind her.

This caused the girl to squeal in delight drop Genma, turn around faster then either could follow and wrap her arms around Ranma's neck and clutch onto him like a life perceiver and she said "Where have you been, I was afraid you left without me."

"Now, now Ukyo" Ranma started while pulling her off of him and looking at her straight in the eyes "You know that if I left I would at least say goodbye to you, your too good a friend to just leave without at least saying that much" Ranma finished with a smile that made Ukyo weak in the knees, she grabbed his arm to make sure she wouldn't fall. "Now then what is it that you want to do today" he said to Ukyo as they walked off away from a frowning Genma.

* * *

It was a sad day for Ukyo, the day that Ranma had to move on with his training trip and move out of her life, well at least for the moment that is.

But what her father couldn't figure out is that if she was sad then why was she smiling and happy. What was even more confusing was that every time he asked her about it, she would just blush and giggle. 'Oh well' he thought to himself 'Just so she's happy.'

* * *

A few miles away from Ukyo both Ranma and Genma were walking away, carrying huge back packs.

"I'm kinda surprised Ukyo didn't try to follow us" Genma said to his son.

"Well I talked to her and made sure she didn't, and all I had to do was make her a promise" Ranma responded to his father.

This caused Genma to pause, even though Ranma kept on walking and say "And what exactly did you promise?"

"Nothing much, that me and her would be boyfriend and girlfriend forever" Ranma answered not noticing Genma's face turn white "What ever that means."

* * *

'I just don't get it' Genma thought to himself pacing through the camp that he had Ranma set up for them.

'The manual says the cats should be attacking him, so then why won't they' Genma thought in frustration stomping over to the pit that he had Ranma dig and look down.

The scene that greeted him was the same as all the others. One side of the pit was Ranma still with the food wrapped all around him and just staring across the pit at the cats that were currently scratching and mauling each other to get as far away from Ranma as they could.

For some reason the cats seemed to be afraid of him and for some reason Genma kept thinking that Ranma's eyes kept flashing a purple color and he could have sworn that the shadows at Ranma's back looked like they almost were forming wings of some kind.

Rubbing his eyes Genma thought to himself 'I must be seeing things...maybe I shouldn't work so hard' nodding his head in self gratification 'I should get Ranma to do more of the stuff around here, I mean why should I have to get food and cook it.'

Then looking down at the manual still in his hands he tossed it over his shoulder and thought 'What a waste of time, so much for the ultimate technique.' Before walking away towards the nearest town.

If Genma would have stayed he would have seen a cat with white and blue fur make her way slowly towards Ranma.

Ranma didn't notice the cat's movements until it was right next to him and meowing hungrily.

Ranma broke his gaze from the other cats and looked down from where the noise was coming from and seeing the cat meowing and staring at the food around the was wrapped around him. With a smile in the cats direction he picked her up and put her on his lap petted her and started to fed her the food that his father put around him. The cat seemed to sigh happily and start to eat the food that Ranma gave it. Seeing this the rest of the cats seemed to get over their fears and come towards Ranma as well and when they would get close enough Ranma would give them food as well.

After all the cats got finished eating Ranma helped them all out of the pit and watched as they all walked away happily. Yet as the White and blue furred cat walked away, it looked backwards and meowed as if to say thank you, causing Ranma to think to himself 'Did that cat just say thank you, and was it my imagination or did that cat get bigger and bigger as it got further away from me...oh well' shrugging his shoulders, he decided he might as well try to sleep before his father came back with another idiotic plan.

* * *

What they didn't know was that standing over a cliff over looking down at the campsite was a kid that looked to be twelve with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing an overly big robe.

"Hmm...so his powers are already beginning to manifest" Talon muttered to himself "Sadly not enough for me to interfere, oh well maybe next time" he finished and began walking away but stopping one last time, looking over his shoulder he thought to himself 'That fool better not do any permanent damage to my future Lord or he will feel the consequences' before teleporting away in a puff of smoke.

"See I told you I would find this place" Genma announced as he entered the newly found place and set his back pack down.

"Are you sure this is the right place" Ranma who looked to be around 15 years old stated to his father.

"Yeah, of course I'm sure it says so right in this brochure, see Jusenkyo training grounds" Genma responded to his son.

Ranma then looked out over the so-called training grounds and only saw miles and miles of springs with poles sticking out of them, and for some reason Ranma couldn't figure out being around the springs made him very nervous and just being near them new that they should leave this place as fast as they can.

"Dad are you sure we should be here this place just doesn't feel right" Ranma asked of his father.

"Don't be silly boy there's nothing wrong here" Genma answered "Now come on let's begin" Genma said as he jumped to the nearest pole and took a ready stance.

Ranma still looking at the pools nervously said "You have got to be kidding me there is no way I'm going up there."

"Stop acting like such a weak defenseless little girl and get up her" Genma snarled at his son.

"You can call me what you want dad but there is no way I'm going up on one of those poles" Ranma said, now creeping away from the springs.

Just after saying this a portly man wearing some kind of green uniform came running up to them while screaming "No very bad if fall in springs mister customer."

"See what I tell you" Ranma directed at his father while pointing at the guide and said "Very bad if we fall in" So then he calmly looked towards the guide and asked him "So what would happen if we did fall in."

So surprised that someone actual would heed his warnings, he couldn't warn Ranma in time as he was kicked in the back by Genma and fell into the spring that was closest to him.

Genma then put his hands on his hips and smirked condescendingly at the spring that Ranma fell into too and said "See boy that's why you should never turn your back on a master of anything goes."

"Oh so very sorry mister customer, you fall in Spring of Drowned Girl, now when ever hit with cold water you turn to girl" the guide announced somberly, while Genma's face had turned pale at the news and the smirk on his face fell into a panicked expression.

When Ranma did return to the surface he looked down at his body and found that he had newly formed breasts jutting into view. He then took a deep calming breath, turned towards his father, eyes flashing a startling purple and it appeared that his canines were growing into fangs and said in an eerily calm voice _"RUN."_

* * *

End Chapter

Another idea I had floating around in my head. Tell me what you think and while criticism is accepted and helpful, outright flaming my story does not help at all keep that in mind.

See you next time.


	2. The Demon Within

Chaotic Revelations  
Chapter 1- Demon Within

Disclaimer- I don't own Ranma ½ , Darkstalkers, or Guilty Gear.

"Speaking"  
'Thinking'

And I want to say thanks to all of the people at the AnimeAddiction forum for there help with ideas and how to make this a better story all around.

Start Chapter

* * *

Rage was all that Ranma felt at the moment.

'How dare this little creature dare talk to me like this, especially with all the crap I've had to put up with!' Ranma seethed to himself, while fighting the urge to maim the girl sitting in front of him.

Currently Ranma was sitting in the Tendo's living room, just after just hearing the idiotic plan his father has cooked up. Sitting in front of him was the three Tendo sisters, to his right his father and at the head of the table Soun, the girl's father.

But what Ranma was focusing on now was the youngest daughter, Akane. You see since hearing this idea of an engagement, not only has she violently declined any involvement in the idea, but has been on a rant about how perverted Ranma is and perverts in general.

Ranma, at the moment fighting the urge to do very bad things to this girl in front of him, and was currently losing that battle. Every word that girl uttered made that pain he has felt since Jusenkyo grow, and now it was at his back and to Ranma it felt like something was trying to tear their way out.

Finally, Ranma just couldn't take anymore of the Akane's rant and cut her off in mid-sentence with a quiet but forceful "Shut up."

Akane then stared at Ranma like he grew a second head, like she was surprised that this boy dared not only talk, but also interrupt her. Then the anger she felt from before started to conquer the momentary surprise and snapped out "How dare you inter..."

She was once again cut off by an enraged Ranma who could now feel that his canines were growing into fangs and said "Who are you to judge me, while you stayed at home and have had others at your beck and call, I have had to not only put up with my idiot of a father, but I have also had to fend for myself since I was a child, so you may think of yourself as better then me, but in reality your nothing but a whiny little girl that needs to be put in her place" Ranma finished while baring his newly grown fangs.

While Akane may have not noticed the change with his teeth it didn't slip by the middle Tendo daughter who merely raised an eyebrow at it and thought to herself 'That's odd...I'll have to check up on that later maybe I could even. Or maybe even blackmail him about it' after thinking that Nabiki couldn't help but smile a little.

While Nabiki was thinking this, Akane couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that this boy currently sitting in front of them dared talk about her like this. But when she opened her mouth she didn't even get the chance to utter a single word before Ranma brought his fist down upon the table causing cracks to form under them. His eyes were now flashing between a purple color and his normal blue-grey eye color and he said "I've had enough of you mouth for one night" after saying this he lifted his fist from the table that now sported a small crater where it hit, got up and left the house leaving nothing but total silence in his wake.

* * *

Ranma was now walking down the street, his head down and mulling over the sudden joke his life had become, when out of the blue he titled his head to the right and not a second later a bullet came flying bye wear his head was just at.

Balling his hands into fist, he felt that all to familiar rage that seemed to be a constant feeling for him now take hold and when he turned around to fight his attacker he was surprised to see the form of a little girl.

Now Ranma was no big fan of nursing rhymes but even he saw the resemblance this little girl had to that character little red riding hood, even down to the little basket she carried.

Seeing her form he relaxed his stance a little bit but still kept on edge after all this little girl no matter how frail looking did just fire several bullets at him. He then said to her "Listen little girl, I've had a rough night so far, so if you would please leave, it would be greatly appreciated."

This caused the girl to bristle angrily and shout at him "Listen here you, my name is B.B. Hood and I'm here to collect the bounty on you head" then mimicking Ranma's voice she taunted him and said "So if you would please just stand still it would be greatly appreciated."

Ranma paused at this and asked more to himself "Bounty?"

B.B. Hood responded by raising a new gun from her basket pointing it at Ranma and saying "You can't fool me with that pathetic disguise I can feel the dark energy rolling off of you, I know exactly what you are Darkstalker."

At this Ranma muttered "Darkstalker" before falling to his news and clutching his head in what appeared to be extreme pain causing B.B. Hood to pause and raise her eyebrow questioningly.  
A moment later a purple aura soon surrounded Ranma and continuously grew. While on the inside Ranma's mind was flooded by images of what appeared to be a mirror image of himself but living a much different life. This caused a Ranma to howl in pain and at that moment something inside him seemed to snap and break open causing a power that the world has not seen in along time to manifest and rush out of it's former container.

The purple aura that was surrounding Ranma now turned a midnight black. Then something seemed to explode out of Ranma's back ripping his red Chinese shirt off and causing blood to fly everywhere. The objects seemingly moving with a mind of their own started to shake the blood off of themselves. With the excess blood now off of them it was easy to tell that they appeared to be wings that looked very familiar to that of a bats. Ranma then looked up at the now shaking form of B.B. Hood and clenched his teeth in pain showing newly formed fangs and glaring at her with glowing purple slitted eyes.

He then slowly started to stand never taking his demonic gaze off of the miniature bounty hunter. When he finally got to his full height he suddenly opened his gigantic wings to their full width causing his aura to fly out and destroy several light post and signs that were surrounded them.

Growling menacingly the transformed martial artist started to slowly walk towards B.B. Hood and said "You want to hunt a Darkstalker, then I'll give you a Darkstalker to hunt."

After Ranma said this B.B. Hood seemed to wake from her daze expression and shouted "Die Demon" and fired several bullets from her gun at the walking form of Ranma.

Ranma scoffed at her and brought his newly formed right wing in front of himself, the wing still enforced with his aura casually deflected the bullets away as if they weren't even there.

Seeing this B.B. Hood ground her teeth in frustration before saying "That's it, time to pull out the big guns" after saying that she pulled out a shotgun from her little basket.

Seeing this Ranma eyes widened and asked in a startled voice "You wouldn't happen to be an amazon would you?"

At this B.B. Hood stopped her process then responded confusingly "No, what's an amazon."

Ranma even in his new form seemed to sigh in relief and say "Good I thought for a minute you were going to hug me and call me shampoo."

"Why would I call you sham... oh never mind" B.B. Hood said brought the shotgun to bear and fired it and the now still form of Ranma.

Faster then the normal eye could see Ranma dodged to the left and took flight into the air and where ever he would go he would seconds later have to dodge another shot from the head hunter.

It didn't help matters that Ranma was adjusting to all this power as it came to him.  
Moving sluggishly through the air and yet still managing to dodge all of B.B. Hood's shot's he started to feel confident in his victory so he decided to throw a taunt at her saying "I can't believe you can keep up with those small and scrawny legs of yours."

B.B. Hood became enraged at Ranma and threw down her weapon screaming "THAT'S IT" and started to pull something an extremely long pipe out of the basket, when see fully pulled it out of her basket it finally became recognizable as a rocket launcher, then aiming it at him she called out "See yea later bat boy" and fired it at the flying form of Ranma.

Ranma easily dodged the missile and tauntingly called out to her "Wow, for a bounty hunter you have crappy aim."

This caused B.B. Hood to smirk, while holding the rocket launcher vertically and leaning on it she said "What makes you say that."

"What are you kidding you didn't come close to hitting me" Ranma called back to her.

B.B. Hood's smile seemed to only grow and she said "You would think that wouldn't you."

Ranma's eyes grew widened in realization just before the rocket exploded in a fiery blast seemingly catching Ranma in it and surrounding the area where it exploded in smoke.

Putting the launcher back in her basket and wiping her hands off B.B. Hood was very satisfied, smiled pleased with herself and said "I always catch my mark."

A voice to her left then said "I wouldn't be to sure" catching her by surprise.

Ranma then appeared right in front of B.B. Hood seemingly teleporting and then grabbing her bye the front of her shirt he lifted her off of the ground, brought her to his eye level and pinned her against the wall that was behind her.

Bringing his face inches away from hers he growled out to her "If I ever see you again, you won't live to see the next day understand."

After seeing her nod at an exasperated rate he casually threw her to the side and told her "Then leave me alone"putting emphasis on the word alone.

After hearing this B.B. Hood ran away as fast as her little legs could carry her.

Watching her scuttle away and then seeing that she was now out of his sight, he instantly brought his hands back up to his head and fell to his news all over again. This action brought his wings around him seemingly forming a protective shield around him seeing this he grounded out threw clenched teeth "What is happening to me?"  
When out of nowhere a voice from behind him said "I can answer that."

This caused Ranma to turn swivel his head and bring his still glowing purple eyes onto the form that said that and saw...

* * *

"So what your basically saying" Ranma started "Is that I'm a reborn demon..." Ranma said only to be interrupted by his diminutive companion.

"Actually an Incubus to be more precise" The boy said.

"Right" Ranma said dismissing it "Whatever...So I'm a reborn Incubus" Ranma started over putting emphasis on Incubus. Then looking over at his companion, who was shaking his head in the positive.

"And my former self , the Incubus, didn't like the way he had to live his life, so he transferred his essence into my mother's womb to be reborn into me" Ranma stated.

"That's correct" the boy said.

"What's more is that you're my other self's servant whose name is Taylor" Ranma then responded.

"Well actually it's Talon" Talon said to the still contemplating Ranma.

"Whatever" Ranma exclaimed, he then said "You do realize that story is completely ridiculous."

To which Talon responded "Maybe so, and yet you just grew a set of wings on your back."

"Touche" Ranma said to the smiling form of Talon, then taking on a questioning expression on his face and said "Now that you mentioned my wings, since you seem to know all of this information, do you by any chance know how to retract them back into me, I haven't been here long, but I don't think having a set of wings is exactly normal" Ranma made an action to flap his newly formed wings to show what he meant.

"Well now that you mention it" Talon started taking on a sagely appearance, Ranma now paying rapid attention "No."

"No" Ranma repeated calmly, then screamed out "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!"

"Well as you can plainly see I don't exactly have a set of wings do I" Talon calmly said, pointing towards his wingless back.

"Damn" Ranma muttered to himself, then turned around "Well I guess I should start heading back, before any when sees me and calls the local Demon Slayers on me" he finished as he started walking his way back towards the Tendo's house.

Talon started to following directly behind him.

"Great how am I going to explain this to the Tendos and pops" Ranma muttered to the sky, seemingly asking for help from above.

Ranma was answered with a quick downpour that changed him from male to female, but interesting enough still a demon, a demon that was wearing a very skimpy and mostly made of leather outfit.

"Fascinating" Talon murmured to himself while examining the newly formed succubus, up and down.

"Not another word" Ranma dead panned "Just go get me a some hot water, I don't care from where just get me some" Ranma said with her head down and balling her fist together.

"As you wish, mistress" Talon said arching his back and standing up straight before leaving the area in search of hot water, and totally missing Ranma's left eye start to twitch violently in annoyance and frustration.

* * *

In another realm a girl wearing a very skimpy outfit sat in her room, combing out her very long emerald color hair. When she felt a spike of power that she has not felt in such a long time.

Stopping her combing she turned and faced the window closest to her, then one of her many servants knocked on her door, then opening it and stepping in.

"Mistress, I thought you might like to kno..." the servant was cut off by the girl still staring out of the window.

"Yes I know, I felt it my self" She responded, the dismissing the servant.

As the servant left, the girl stood up, still facing the window and a pair of wings grew along her back and a much smaller pair on her head, smirking out of the window she said "I don't know, where you have been Julian, but now there's no where to hide, your not going to get away from me this time" she then laughed and jumping out the window took flight through the air, following the spike of power to her destination.

* * *

Opening the gate at the Tendo household for his master, Talon held it open while Ranma, now in his male form, walked through.  
Only to be stopped by his father as he came charging out of the house to straighten up his wayward son.

"Boy how can you be such a disgrace to be now get in there and marry a Tendo" Genma screamed to his son, fake crocodile tears and all.

"Not right now pops, I'm not in the mood, I've had some weird stuff happen to me today and I just want to go inside and lie down" Ranma said to his father.

"What are talking about boy, marrying a girl is perfectly natural, nothing weird about that so get in that house and marry a Tendo" Genma said nodding his sagely.

At this Ranma dead panned and asked his father "Are you that stupid, why don't you take a look at my body and see if there's anything out of the norm?"

To this Genma started to look at his son up and down when he finally opened his mouth and respond he said "Yeah why did you take your hair out of your pigtail, I thought it looked fine."

Causing Ranma to face fault and get back up angrily, point to his back and say "Why don't you take a look at my back you idiot."

When Genma looked what he saw surprised the hell out of him and he screamed out "WHAT, WHEN DID YOU GROW WINGS!" This caused the rest of the houses residents to come out and just gawk stupidly at the newly winged resident.

"Well you see..." Ranma started only to stop when he felt a sudden weight increase on his back. When he looked back he was surprised to see the eldest Tendo daughter, hugging him from the back and wrapping her legs around his waist, while nuzzling his neck affectionately. "Umm...excuse me...Kasumi mind letting go?" Ranma asked nervously.

When she did nothing but continue to nuzzle him, he started to reach back to get her off but found that with his wings there he couldn't reach her.

He was about to try something else when he heard a coughing noise coming from his left, looking over there he saw Talon, signaling him over.

Sighing Ranma walked over to him with the blushing and giggling Kasumi still attached to his back, when he got over there he bent down and asked Talon "Yeah what is it now?"

Looking sheepishly, Talon started to nervously shuffle his feet and say "Um...my Lord, I forgot to mention that with your current form, you are constantly letting out phermones that effect the opposite sex, into um... well to put into lamen terms eh...want you."

Hearing this caused Ranma to turn pale, while all Kasumi did was continue to blush and giggle.  
Just as Ranma was about to respond to Talon's news, he was interrupted by a female voice behind him say angrily "There you are Julian do you have any idea, how long I have been looking for you."

* * *

End Chapter

There you are the next chapter...

See yeah all next time

Sampson12187


End file.
